The present invention relates to document management and exchange, especially with respect to mailing systems.
Mailing systems (e.g., Lotus Notes, Microsoft Outlook, Mozilla Thunderbird and others) offer the option to add information to received electronic mail (email) and forward the modified email. Another offered option is to reply with history, which has the same logical and physical effect as forwarding with added information.
Such added information can be textual and/or media data (e.g., graphics or attached files). New information can be added on top to the original email or embedded into the existing data. Even the subject of the email might be modified.
Usually, the original email remains in the mailing system as well as the modified email. When the sent email is modified and returned by the addressees, the new version is received and stored in the mailing system in addition to the original and previously modified versions. After sending the email back and forth among the participants of the communication, the contents diverge.
Extra effort is needed to synchronize the communication stream and bring all pieces of information together in the correct sequence and to concentrate the information. Thus, manual documentation management must be performed to avoid effort searching and the loss of data when deleting subsets of the collection of emails from the mailing system.
Besides the above organizational aspect of the document management, redundant information is kept in the mailing system, which wastes disk storage and processing time.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/0036696 discloses an email system, wherein tags are incorporated into emails to allow for identification of emails belonging to the same email family. Relationships in such an email family are shown to a user via a graphical user interface. The system further allows for trimming of the email family (i.e., all emails except the last generation email may be deleted, assuming that the other emails are contained in the last generation email).
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/0031335 discloses an email system, which shows a status of contained emails (i.e., earlier emails contained in the current email) to inform the user whether the user has received/read/deleted the contained emails and also to inform the user whether the contained emails are identical to the emails the user has received earlier. The system further allows the user to manage the contained emails, multiple contained emails, or the whole email.
However, in both of the above mentioned cases, the user still has to manually manage emails with limited facilities. The user may further lack information since some branches of the email discussion may have not involved the user as a recipient.